Jeremy's Twin
by BritishBeauty x
Summary: Jayla Gilbert, twin of Jeremy, a sweet girl until her parent's died, now her relationship with her older sister is on the rocks and thouh she dosen't want to nag, she worries about her twin. When the supernatural come to town, how will she deal with it and what happens when her and her twins enemy starts showing her affection? Join Jayla on her journey from teenager to woman, R&R!
1. Pilot Part 1

**A/N So this is my new story Jeremy's twin, I'm still writing the Salvatores and Another Original but I don't know how often I can update because I have to write them, I will try and update this on and Another Original at least every week, but with The Salvatores the chapters are longer. If you haven't read them, please check them out!**

**Basically Jayla McKenzie Gilbert is Jeremy's twin sister! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bar Jayla**

**Pilot Part 1 **

"Jayla get the hell out of bed!" Jayla groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over her head

"Go away! Sleeping"

"You're going to be late for school" her older sister Elena burst in

"Do you really think I care about being late to school?" she said sitting up

"Stop this Jay-"

"Let me stop you right there, first don't call me Jay, second, I've heard this time and time again, it won't change anything!"

"Jayla please"

"Go lecture Jeremy, he's worse"

"Just get up" she huffed

"Fine" she chucked off the covers "Now get out" Elena walked out.

Her name was Jayla Gilbert. Not Jay for short! Only Jeremy, her twin could call her that because well, he was Jeremy. Her hair was a light brown and slightly wavy, falling down to her mid-back, she had died it black once but it hadn't really suited her, and brown eyes. They had all had their own ways of coping after their parents had died, Elena wrote in her diary and faked smiles, Jeremy did drugs and Jayla, Jayla cut class and went out of her way to defy her older sister, because that's what she did best, at least she wasn't as bad as Jeremy. Seriously she could understand the drugs, a coping mechanism, not an easy habit to kick, but sleeping with Vicky Donovan? Yes she knew, her bedroom was joined to his, hard not to hear things you shouldn't.

"Jayla!" she heard Elena scream. Oops should probably get dressed

Jayla walked into the kitchen dressed in black skinny jeans and a loose, black, one-shouldered top "Ooh, coffee!" she said grabbing Elena's mug

"Hey!"

"There's coffee?" her twin brother, walked in

"Yep, nice and fresh, unlike you"

"Ahahaaaa, very funny Jay" she rolled her eyes

"So he can call you Jay and I can't"

"Twin privileges Elena, twin privileges"

"Of course" Jayla walked out of the house waiting for her friend Kelly, who was picking her up today, Jeremy walked past her "Hey" she said, grabbing his arm

"What?"

"Don't get high today Jere, or at least don't let Elena catch you, she likes to nag,"

"I'd say don't cut class but that would make me a hypocrite," he grinned

"Yeah well, like I'm gonna sit in a class listening to Tanner,"

"Ooooooooh, you've got Tanner, harsh one"

"Tell me about it"

"Well you have fun with that" Jayla snorted

"Yeah, ok then"

At school, as usual nobody paid much attention to her and Kelly, they stuck to themselves. Jayla was friendly towards Elena's best friend Bonnie, though to talk to her that meant she would have to talk to Elena, and that would mean constant nagging. Jayla spotted Jeremy in the stoner pit, great. It just got better when she saw Tyler approach and the two of them start arguing, she hurried over "Jeremy, he's not worth it" she cast a disgusted look at Vicky "And trust me, neither is she"

"Go away Jay"

"Ugh" she walked into the school, walking down the hallway, she saw Bonnie and Caroline, but no Elena "Huh" she said to Kelly "I wonder where Elena is"

"Probably found some _poor lost soul_ to nag" they both sniggered, and stopped when they saw Elena talking to an incredibly hot guy outside the boys toilets, she backed up to Bonnie "Who is my sister talking to?"

"I don't know, I'm calling him hot back"

"Though her psychic senses tell her he's from Seattle and plays the guitar" Elena said from behind

"Psychic senses?"

"Yep, my Grams thinks I'm a psychic, well witch, same difference"

"Not really Bon-bon, not really" the bell rang "See ya Bon" she went to walk outside

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"Would you believe me if I told you we have class outside today"

"No"

"Then that is not my excuse, you see I have Mr Tanner and quite frankly, he's an a-hole"

"Jayla, you're going to class"

"Elena, no I'm not" she pulled away and ran down the corridor, losing Elena in a sea of people, she bumped right into Jeremy "Hey, what's got you so panicked?"

"I'm running from Elena"

"That explains it, hey what was that about earlier, saying Vicky's not worth it?"

"I was speaking the truth Jere, you can seriously do better" he ignored her

"Where are you going anyway"

"I don't know, maybe I'll pull an Elena and hang in a cemetery" she said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes "You have fun with that"

"Oh I will"

**A/N So there you have It the first chapter, so yeah please R&R and receive a virtual hug! Amazing right? Should I continue or no? Feedback appreciated!**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**A/N Hey, chapter 2, thanks if you favourited, followed or reviewed the story, it means a lot! There isn't really a lot to say so enjoy Pilot part 2! Find both of her outfits from this chapter and last chapter on my profile!**

**Pilot Part 2**

* * *

Jayla was lounging on her bed, Elena was of course getting ready to go to the grill, the doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs, glad for something to do. Some guy was stood there, hot, but the hair was all wrong for him, too flat. **(A/N I mention this because his hair in the pilot was awful) **"Let me guess, you're here for Elena" he nodded

"Yeah, I'm Stefan"

"Oh, you're the new guy, I'm Jayla one sec. ELENA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"What? What's wrong"

She grinned

"Nothing, you have a visitor"

"God, you didn't have to be so loud Jayla"

"But it was fun Lena" she rolled her eyes and Jayla walked away

"So how was school today?" her Aunt Jenna asked

"Oh it was great Aunt Jenna, super easy and of course I'm the very best in the class"

"Don't lie to me Jayla"

"Umm, excuse me, feelings, hurt. Ok, so I might have ditched like one class, maybe two"

"More like 5, Jayla, the school rang, they saw you were missing"

"Oh, well. I'll see you later Aunt Jenna! Bye!" she ran out of the door.

* * *

The grill of course was buzzing with people , Bonnie and Matt being two of them,

"Hey you guys" she said catching her breath

"You look like you just ran from your house" Matt said

"That's because I did"

"Why?" Bonnie asked

"Aunt Jenna may have found out that I ditched like 5 classes today, so I got out of there and will go home when she is usually asleep"

"Yeah well you know Elena's going to talk to you"

"And I will ignore her"

"Has she said anything about me?"

"Sorry Matt, you know you should move on, she has well I think so"

"What? With who?"

"She was talking to some Stefan guy at our house"

"Speak of the devil" Elena walked in with Stefan

"I'm sorry Matt"

"Don't worry about it" she turned her head and saw Jeremy to Icky Vicky, that's right, Icky Vicky, cool right.

"When was the last time you had sex with a puppy" what the actual f**k

"Wow Vicky did you run out of guys or something and start having sex with puppies?"

"Oh just shut up Jayla"

"Whoa Icky Vicky, lead on my brother, ok at least he got some action but order me around and I'll knock your teeth out"

"Ugh," Vicky ignored her "Just leave me alone Jeremy" she walked away

"Why the hell did you do that Jayla"

"What did I do?!" he walked away from her "Umm, rude much" she muttered to herself

* * *

Jayla was right, when she got home. She went to her classes the next day, she was forced to by Elena who literally dragged her to them now she was wearing a short black and pink dress with black leggings and her converse, standing at the falls, drinking a beer, ssshhh don't tell Elena! She watched as Jeremy stormed off into the woods, he was clearly upset, she should probably go check on him, she was getting bored anyway. After walking for a few minutes she realised she had lost him when she turned to go back, thick fog started rolling in, "Jeremy?!" nobody answered her, she couldn't see anywhere, she turned and a man was stood there, veins came out around his face, weird and then he opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

Wow, cool make-up, she thought. Until he bit her, she screamed, her scream piercing the air until her world went black.

* * *

Jeremy's P.O.V

Elena was following him through the woods "Jeremy!" her voice wasn't angry now it was worried, he turned "What?" she held up a bracelet, it was small and silver with a few charms dangling down

"Is that?" she nodded, Jayla's bracelet, he turned back around running "Jayla! Jayla!" he heard Elena behind him screaming her name, he spun and tripped, at first he saw long brown hair, he looked to the girls face, Jayla. He screamed "ELENA!" she ran over, stopping, Jeremy scooped her up, she was losing lots of blood.

"Somebody help! She's losing a lot of blood!" Elena shouted, Bonnie ran over

"What happened?" Jeremy felt a tear slip from his eye, she had to wake up, he couldn't lose Jayla, he just couldn't. "Come on Jay, wake up" she woke up, gasping for air, coughing

"Jeremy?" she collapsed down

* * *

The ambulance arrived and she was taken off in an ambulance, Elena called Aunt Jenna and Bonnie drove them to the hospital. Eventually they had to go, Jeremy refused at first but then the nurses told him that she would be ok

* * *

Jayla's P.O.V 

_Jayla was running through the woods, panting, everything was dark, it was like the trees were taunting her, looming, casting shadows all around. She could here laughter in the air, it seemed as though the world was crashing in on her and she couldn't breathe "Boo!" she screamed and came to an abrupt stop, a man with raven hair and blue eyes that stood out in the cold, dark night. He showed fangs and tore into her skin mercilessly, draining her life with no remorse._

She opened her eyes "Vampire!" and went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N There you have it part 2 of the Pilot, you can find the link to both of her outfits from the past to chapters in my profile, please check them out, I think they're quite good. Please Review! Oh and what would you think of me making this Jayla/Tyler? Let me know!**


	3. The Night Of The Comet Part 1

**A/N I know I'm terrible I haven't updated in 10 days! I know what you're thinking, Lorraine Where Have You Been?! Thank you if you reviewed, favourited or followed! When I see that people have done that, it actually really makes me happy! In case anyone was wondering i picture Liana Liberato as Jayla, google her! So I'm going to stop talking now, and let you read the next chapter!**

**Night of the Comet Part 1**

* * *

Jayla woke up in the hospital, alone, she didn't know what had happened, everything was a blur, she remembered arriving at the party and the nothing. Wait she had been bitten by something, what was it? No! That's impossible. Vampire. Jayla collapsed against the pillow, she had to get out, but there were nurses everywhere, it was crawling with them. Damn, what had they given her, it was making her so sleepy, at least the pain wasn't bad. She felt her eyelids closing.

* * *

"So do you know what attacked her?" Stefan asked Elena

"No, I wasn't there all night, Jeremy was though. Apparently she woke up and said vampire, then just passed out"

"Huh"

"Weird right?"

"Yeah I guess, they might have hooked her up with some strong painkillers"

"Probably, I mean vampires? Even Jayla isn't that freaky"

"What was she like? Before your parents died?"

"She was so sweet, she was never exactly girly, loved converse and jeans, but there was more colour in her clothes, more of a glow in her cheeks, her smile wasn't a smirk and was so full of joy. She was kind and popular. She really changed"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's not your fault. You know it would be just like her to go around screaming that she got attacked by a vampire, at least she's okay right?"

"Right, don't worry about it. Listen I have to go, I forgot something, I'll see you later"

"Sure…" she said "See you later I guess"

* * *

_Jayla was being chased through the woods again but then suddenly she wasn't, she was home at her front door, the door was open, she walked in cautiously, all the lights were off and there was sound coming from the living room, she walked in to see the TV on. Nobody was in there, she let out a big breath, she hadn't realised she was holding, she walked over to turn it off but tripped over something, she looked behind her and saw Aunt Jenna lying on the floor, she was pale and had two holes in her neck, which was covered in blood. She screamed. She scrambled backwards and bumped into something else, she looked behind her to see Elena in the same condition, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Where was Jeremy? Would she turn to see him like this? Was he dead too? Please God no. Then she heard a crash and saw Jeremy fall to the ground. A man walked in and grabbed her brother, hauling him up, it was a vampire! It bit into Jeremy's neck "No!" she shouted, he turned and saw her, he raced over and tore into her delicate skin, she let out one last heart-wrenching scream…_

Jayla shot up in the hospital bed and saw that guy Stefan stood by the doorway

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd see how you were doing"

"Sweet, you can help me get out of here. It's driving me crazy, being stuck in here, what's the point in getting off school, if you're going to be held captive in some hospital" he grinned and then came closer "What are you doing?" he looked into her eyes, his pupils dilating

"An animal attacked you in the woods, an animal. Vampires don't exist"

"An animal attacked me"

"I wasn't here"

"You weren't here" she blinked and looked around the empty room. What had she just been doing? That was so weird, she literally couldn't remember, she could just feel the fact that an animal had attacked her spinning around in her mind. She shook her head; she had to get out of this place! She got out of the bed, making sure that the door was closed. She saw a bag that somebody had dropped off, full of clothes.

She put on a blue off the shoulder tee, black skinny jeans, a pink hoody, red converse all-stars, black stud earrings and a ring with a big black stone set in it. She brushed her hair in the bathroom mirror and pulled it into a ponytail. Finally she brushed her hair. A nurse walked in.

"You've been discharged" she said with a far off look in her eye

"I have? By who"

"I don't know" Jayla shrugged, that made things easier, at least she wouldn't have little miss prissy bitch Elena on her case for breaking out.

The first place she went was sadly, to school. For two reasons, one, she wanted to find Kelly and tell her she was okay and two, she wanted to talk to Jeremy and ask if he knew who discharged her.

When she got there her reasons went out the window because she saw Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood in what seemed to be a heated argument. She quickly ran over

"Is she ok?" Jeremy asked him, who? She didn't know who he was talking about but he sounded pissed.

"She's fine, get out of here"

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What rom number was she in?" Who the hell was he talking about?

"I'm gonna kick your ass"

"You keep saying that but when are you actually gonna do it? 'Cause I vote for right here, right now" Jeremy shoved him, he was an idiot

"Walk away Gilbert; it's your final warning"

"No this is your final warning dick, I'm sick of watching you play Vicky; if you hurt her one more time I swear to God I will kill you" he turned and went to walk away, Jayla hurried after him but before she reached him, Tyler shouted

"Damn that was like a death threat, you hear that? Hey Gilbert! Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about your sister instead of my girlfriend?! You'd think you don't even care about her?" Jeremy turned back, ran and punched Tyler in the face, he pulled his hand back for another one but Jayla intercepted "Hey, simmer down yeah, Mr Macho, punching everyone" she shoved him away "Go" he didn't budge so she dragged his arm and pulled him away "What the hell are you doing out of the hospital?"

"So you don't know who discharged me?"

"No"

"Damn it, they wouldn't tell me who it was, just that I'd been discharged"

"Weird,"

"Hey at least I don't have to eat the crappy hospital food"

"True"

* * *

"As Jeremy's teacher I'm concerned, it's the 3rd day of school and he's skipped six of his classes,"

"Mr Tanner" Jenna leant forward "Are you aware that Jeremy, Jayla and Elena's parents died?"

"Four months ago, a great loss, car accident, Wickery Bridge if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? Mother's kid sister"

"Younger sister, yes. Six classes? Are you sure? I mean that's kind of hard to do"

"Not when you're on drugs" No, no way was Jeremy on drugs "It's his way of coping Miss. Sommers, the signs are there, he's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung over, are there any other relatives in the picture?"

"I'm their soul guardian"

"Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting exactly?"

"It's an impossible job isn't it? Raising three teens. One alone is hard, two well that's near impossible but three? Very impossible"

"It's been tough but, no it's not"

"Wrong answer, it's an extremely impossible job and anything less than that and you're not doing it properly"

"Yes Jeremy has some issues, we're working on that, but Jayla and Elena are good kids and I'm sorry but I am doing it just fine"

"Really? Then were you aware that on the first two days back Jayla skipped all of her classes."

"Jayla is in the hospital"

"Yes but she wasn't on those days was she?" Jenna sighed, this couldn't be happening

* * *

Jayla met Kelly at the Grill, unfortunately Elena was there. She like Bonnie and Caroline was ok, though could be a bit much. Elena though, she wished to avoid her sister.

"So how's your neck, I still can't believe they let some random person discharge you"

"I know right. Listen, don't let Elena see me" Kelly grinned

"Fancy eavesdropping?"

"Sure" they sat at a table and Jayla made sure that Elena couldn't see her

"So then what?" Caroline asked Elena

"So then nothing,"

"You and Stefan talked? All night? There was no sloppy first kiss? Or any touchy-feely of any kind?"

"Nope, we didn't go there"

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends ok you are supposed to share the smut"

"We just talked for hours"

"Really?" Kelly asked her

"How the hell would I know, I was lying in hospital, genius, shut up!" she hissed

"Ok what is with the blockage, jump his bones already!" Bonnie looked shocked "Ok it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound" Elena said then got up, what the hell is she doing?

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline's right it is easy, if I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do" she walked away. When she was gone Jayla and Kelly went and sat with Caroline and Bonnie

"Hey!" Bonnie said "You're out of the hospital, Elena didn't say"

"Elena doesn't know"

"Tell me you didn't sneak out"

"No! I'm shocked you think so little of me" she grinned "Ok, I was going to but somebody discharged me, they wouldn't tell me who"

"Ok then"

"What? I don't mind, not like I was kidnapped or something"

"So did you just hear what your sister's about to do?" Caroline asked

"I did, and I don't really want to think about it because well, she's my sister" Bonnie grinned

"So are you coming to the night of the comet?"

"Yeah, Jeremy's going so I might as well, stop Elena when she tries to nag him"

"You know she's just trying to help"

"No, she's not; she's trying to be mum" Jayla got up "I'll see you later Kel"

* * *

At home, she had surprised Jenna who had of course questioned, why she was out of hospital, then she had tried to get her to go back and get checked up, she had refused. Then she had told her to sit down

"What's this about you skipping the entire first two days of school?"

"Aunt Jenna I appreciate your concern and all but it's kind of boring you know, I just I wasn't in the mood"

"I used to ditch in high school you know, but it got me nowhere"

"I you're going to keep nagging me, I'm not going to just sit here, I'm going out"

"Ok, just think. Tell me you aren't on drugs"

"What?! No! How could you say that?!"

"Ok, is Jeremy on drugs?"

"What? Um, no, course not, why would you think" Jenna raised an eyebrow

"Ok! He is, but it's not that bad"

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you know and not say anything?"

"Hey Elena knows too, she just keeps nagging"

"Tanner was right, I'm a terrible guardian aren't I?"

"Of course not"

"Yet you and Jeremy are all over the place" Jeremy chose that moment to enter the room

"I picked up dinner" she said "Tacos, I had an urge for guacamole"

"Nah, I'm good thanks"

"Sit anyway; it's a ruse I wanna talk" he carried on walking towards the door "Hey you! Come! Sit!"

"She knows Jeremy" he turned and sat next to Jayla

"What is wrong with you two?!" they both ignored her, she leant towards Jeremy

"You know back in freshman year, I could eat my weight in Nacho's; _with_ extra cheese, it was my munchies food whenever I got stone"

"You get high?" they both asked in disbelief

"_Did,_ past tense, but yeah, loved it, anything to get a little distraction from life, reality, and it works, for a while, never lasts though, not saying I wouldn't love to lay back and kick it but with a thesis looming and waistline expanding" she was rummaging through the fridge and Jeremy got up and walked out " she turned back

"Yeah, he's gone" she stood "And so am I" she walked out

"Jayla!" she shouted but she was already slamming the door

* * *

Jayla sat back in her chair watching the TV, Elena was moaning to Jenna "He has raging family issues"

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend, wait 'till you date a guy with mummy issues, or cheating issues, or amphetamine issues" Jayla laughed

"Oh Elena is far too perfect to be with someone like that"

"Shut up Jayla, and help Elena cook" she groaned but got up and helped Elena with chopping. They heard the door close

"Jeremy!"

"Someone's in trouble" Elena laughed

"Jeremy!" Jayla followed to the door frame watching he interaction "Where were you?!"

"More stoner stories, look Jenna I get it, you were cool once, and that's, that's cool" he was so obviously high, he turned and walked up the stairs

"Oh no no no no!" she chucked her apple at him and Jayla burst into laughter, trying hard to stifle it when he turned back around

"Ow! Why? Why, why would you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded, no discussion! That goes for you to Jayla"

"Parental authority, I like it, sleep tight" he carried on up the stairs

"You know what, I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed" Jayla walked upstairs, changed into a tank top and some comfy pyjama bottoms and brushed her teeth. She went to bed.

* * *

**A/N So there, again I'm sorry it took me so long to update, next chapter is the comet thing. Oh and to clear up any confusion it was Stefan who discharged her, he felt bad about what happened, and Vicky was attacked too. Please review! Oh 19 days until season 4, who's as excited as I am? I doubt it! You can find the link to Jayla's outfit on my profile, check it out it's quite cool!**


	4. The Night Of The Comet Part 2

**A/N Sorry that it's been so long, but like I said on Another Original I've had so much schoolwork! Also I had 4 stories so it took ages to update this one. I deleted 2 and this one was popular enough to stay! At the moment the plan is to follow the season 1 storyline but if anyone has a suggestion please tell me! Enjoy!**

**Night Of The Comet Part 2**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Jayla got changed quickly into a purple vest top, black and grey tie die, studded shorts, a cropped, black, leather jacket, converses, a New York, flat capped cap, lapis lazuli ring and an across-body bag **(You can find outfit on my page)**. She walked down the stairs and was blinded by a stream of light going through the kitchen "Woah. Bright" she heard a chuckle and saw Elena sat at the table

"Wow, you're actually awake before noon"

"Yeah well, I went to sleep early last night"

"Seeing as you're up, can you help me hand out the flyers for tonight"

"No, unlike you I have better things to do"

"Like what?"

"Ok you got me" she rubbed her neck "My neck is killing me"

"Let me have a look"

"No it's fine"

"Did you know Vicky got attacked aswell, she comes out of the hospital today"

"Cool story, what chapter do you shut the hell up"

"Jayla!"

"I'm sorry, ok not really, but I just don't care. Maybe if she wasn't playing Jeremy like the whore she is then I would but, she's just a stupid druggy"

"I don't even know why I bother with you"

"I wish you didn't"

"Ok you know what? I try so hard Jayla and you don't have an ounce of respect for me!"

"What is there to respect! You aren't mum Elena, stop trying to be! Leave the lectures to Jenna and stay the hell out of my business!"

"I just want to help you!"

"No, you want to nag and I really don't need that! Not from teachers! Not from Jenna! And certainly not from you!"

"Stop being ungrateful! Be glad you have me!"

"Well sometimes I wish I didn't!"

"Hey hey hey!" Jenna walked into the kitchen and in-between the two arguing teenagers "What has gotten into you too, you used to be so close"

"Yeah well things change aunt Jenna" she grabbed her bag "Is Jeremy up"

"Yeah" he said coming into the kitchen "You two woke me up"

"Sorry Jere. Jenna I'm going out, I'll see you later" she hugged her "Coming Jere?"

"Sure" they walked out and down to the Grill

"So what were you and Elena arguing about"

"Just stuff"

"Like?" she sighed

"It started with one thing and just escalated. How much did you here?"

"Just you saying that you wish you didn't have her"

"I guess that was a bit far, but she drives me insane Jeremy!"

"Ok, I'm not arguing" they walked in silence to the Grill

"Look, it's Lockwood" Jayla followed his line of eyesight to Tyler playing pool, she'd be lying if she said she didn't have the teensiest crush on him, since she was like 13. To be fair it had dies down a bit since he had become my brother's enemy, and he had probably caught an STD from icky Vicky. But the dude was hot. Jeremy went to walk towards him.

"Jere, don't for once can you not have an argument with Lockwood"

"Like you're one to talk, how long were you up and dressed before you and Elena were at each others throats"

"Ummmm, about-, I don't know. Shut up!"

"My point exactly"

"You watching the comet later"

"Probably" Just the Vicky walked in and of course Jeremy walked right over

"Vicky what are you doing here?"

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule, you'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day" bitch. Please. She wasn't the only one. Ouch. She rubbed her neck. It was really starting to hurt and it was spreading to her head.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeremy was saying to Vicky

"I hurt"

"Well the doctor gave you something right?"

"The kid's stuff, nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me" Jeremy laughed and handed her a bottle

"Here, knock yourself out, literally" Hell no! Not only was she using him for drugs but he was dealing. She had to put a stop to this. Jayla walked over to Tyler.

"Sorry, I don't mix with tramps"

"Says the guy dating Vicki Donavon, you should be careful, insult me again and you'll be missing some teeth"

"Chill, I'm just joking, you're actually kinda hot"

"Awwww, I'm flattered" she said sarcastically "But I only came over to tell you that your druggy girlfriend just got drugs from my brother, they were looking kind of close" he walked away and up to Vicki and Jeremy, she followed.

"Hey Vic, how you feeling?"

"Like you care" she walked away, Jeremy turned and looked at him

"What you looking at Gilbert?" Jeremy walked away

"Just the effect I was going for, looks like you are good for something Lockwood"

"You mean apart from my amazing looks"

"Of course" again, sarcastically.

Jayla chased after Jeremy and said in a cheery voice "Hey Jere! I just wanted to say-" she hit him hard on the shoulder and now back in her normal voice "-quit dealing"

"Ow! That hurt"

"Good"

"You sound like Elena" he took a step away but she grabbed his jacket

"Bitch, never compare to Elena" he grinned

"Sorry, that was a bit far"

"Yeah it- ahhh"

"Jay? What's wrong"

"Nothing my necks just been feeling a bit sore that's all"

"Probably because you were discharged early"

"Probably"

* * *

Jayla had just got her candle and was jogging over to Elena "Hey Lena!" she turned and looked at her clearly still annoyed

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that maybe I went too far earlier"

"Maybe?"

"Hey, take it or leave it"

"No I am done with your crap Jayla!"

"Fine, you know what screw you bitch!" she turned and walked away in dire need of alcohol. Of course nobody would serve her.

* * *

Jayla had found somebody willing to buy her alcohol If she gave them the money, she wasn't quite drunk yet, but there was a slight buzz, until her sister came in with her friends. Jeremy walked in quickly after them "Have any of you seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker you tell us"

"I can't find her"

"She probably found someone else to party with. Sorry pill pusher. I guess you've been replaced"

"What's with the pill pusher?" Jayla took this moment to wonder over and stand next to Jeremy

"Ask him"

"Shut up Lockwood" like always she went unheard

"You really want to do this right now?" Jeremy asked him

"Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you"

"She already did. Over and over again"

"Yeah, right" So many people were talking, it was getting confusing

"You slept with Vicki Donavon, I mean Vicki Donavon slept with you?"

"There's no way"

"It's true I heard once and ran away, my ears were bleeding"

"And I didn't even have to force her into it"

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk"

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back" Bonnie offered

"I'll check the square"

"I'll come with you"

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me" she pulled him to the side and Jayla followed, she wanted to say something "So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing"

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech Jer. It's clearly having no impact"

"You know normally I would say Elena stop nagging, but Jeremy dealing is just taking this thing too far especially if it's getting you to sleep with that skank"

"You and Jenna between the two of you, and now you Jayla, congrats you've just joined the other side, I thought you were on mine. Enough already!" he walked away

"I am on your side Jeremy!" Elena started walking away "Elena" she ignored her, this night was just getting worse.

* * *

After more drinks Jayla headed home and only Jenna was there, Jeremy was still out and Elena was probably chasing after that new guy, wondering upstairs she noticed Jenna ransacking Jeremy's rooms.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a huge hypocrite"

"Ahhh, searching the room"

"Yeah. Good night" for the first time since her parents funeral a tear rolled it's way down her cheek "Hey what's wrong? You can talk to me"

"I know it's just I always used to talk to mum about this stuff and now she's gone and so's daddy and Elena hates me, Jeremy dislikes me and thinks that I've abandoned him, joining everybody else and he thinks I'm against him and I just want to help. I tried apologizing to Elena but she wouldn't take it" she was feeling quite hysterical and every tear she had been keeping in for almost a year came crashing down "And this stupid bite thingy's been hurting all night and it's spreading to my head and it's all just to much" she stood there sobbing and Jenna hugged her,

"Hey, Elena doesn't hate you, she's just mad, she's really been trying Jay. Jeremy, Jeremy's just shutting out everybody at the moment" she pulled back and Jayla wiped her face "Ok?"

"Ok" she whispered "My neck does really hurt"

"Do you want to go to the hospital"

"No I'm okay" she felt suddenly dizzy and grabbed onto the edge of Jeremy's bed as her knee's buckled

"No Jay you aren't come on"

"I'm fine" she collapsed to the floor

* * *

**A/N Hope you like it please review and please check out her outfit, it's on my page!**


	5. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for the amount of time it has taken for me to write the next chapter, I am currently writing it and I hope to have it up by the weekend, no promises, but it should be up. I hoped to have it up on the weekend we just had but I had a meal with my family for my Nan's birthday and we were decorating for Christmas yesterday. but it should be up. Even as I'm writing this I should be doing my Spanish, Maths, Geography and ICT homework. Also lately I've had some important science tests. Thank you everyone who is still reading even with the slow updates. Again I'm sorry.**


	6. Friday Night Bites Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, it is property of L.J Smith and The CW. I own Jayla only.**

**A/N I am so sorry! I don't know how many times I can use school as an excuse, but it really is taking up a lot of my time, and I have to choose my options for GCSE's soon and I have loads of tests because of that so it's taking up quite a bit of my time! Did you see that episode on Thursday? OMG! Anyway if you stuck with this after the huuuuuuge wait, please enjoy! Italics are text messages.**

**Friday Night Bites Part 1**

* * *

There was a pounding. Thud. Thud. Thud. It wouldn't shut up, it took a while for Jayla to realise it was her heart pounding in her chest. She took a minute to remember what had happened, she had fallen out with Jeremy and Elena, then after speaking to Jenna, she had collapsed. Opening her eyes she realised she was in the hospital. Again. She was getting sick of the white walls and beeping machines. Elena was sat next to the bed on one side and Jeremy and Jenna were on the other, Elena was the only one awake.

"Lena?" she croaked out

"Hey Jay" she smiled weakly

"What happened?"

"Jenna called me after you collapsed, you scared us Jay"

"Am I forgiven?" Elena laughed

"Of course you're forgiven" her eyes were wet and a tear escaped rolling down her cheek

"Don't cry, I'm okay" Elena hugged her

"I'm sorry Jay. I'm sorry I haven't been a better sister"

"I'm not having a sappy moment in a hospital. Or you know, ever" she pulled away

"Sorry"

"So when can I leave"

"Not now"

"But Elena!"

"No"

"But it's not that bad" Jenna woke up next

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, when can I go?"

"I'll go ask a doctor" Jayla stuck her tongue out at Elena

"Put your tongue away" Jeremy woke up next

"Hey"

"Hey" Jenna walked in

"They just need to do a final test then you can go, you have a bag of clothes, Jeremy, Elena, go to school"

"What?!"

"Go" groaning, they got up and left

"So what clothes did you bring me?"

"Look and see" she gestured to a bag in the corner, inside was a tight, black, long sleeved top, a blue and white striped skirt with a bow on it, black, ankle boots with buckles, a thin necklace with 5 lapis lazuli stones on it, her mum's onyx and diamond ring and a black handbag with gold chain. It was so not her.

"Really Jenna?!" she smiled

"I figured you could go one day without wearing tom boy clothes"

"But"

"No buts, I'm getting you discharged in a minute and taking you to school myself, there's nothing else for you to wear" she was checked over and then changed into the outfit Jenna had given her.

"What about my school stuff?"

"It's in there"

"Damn it"

"Come on, let's go"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me"

"Jayla , you look pretty, stop complaining"

At school, people looked on shocked at Jayla's clothing, she hadn't worn a skirt since the accident or anything remotely girly. It was embarrassing for her but she walked on. It was hard not to notice, the way people were looking at her, boys thought her drool worthy. It was strange, when you normally cover up in tomboy clothes, boys don't tend to see you as a girl, now they were.

Jeremy was sat listening to music, she was going to carry on walking but she saw Vicki walk over to him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? she walked away as she touched his arm, what a slut! Elena was walking with Stefan along the grass, Tyler and Matt were chucking a ball around. I was trying to find my friends when Tyler shouted to her "Hey Gilbert!" Jayla turned

"What do you want Lockwood?"

"I was just checking it was you, because you know, you actually look like a girl today" I walked over

"Well done, you can tell a girl from a boy, do you want a reward or something?"

"You're hilarious" he muttered sarcastically, they both turned to look at Elena and Stefan

"There's Elena and her new boyfriend. I wander what they're doing while they're walking, walking, walking, yep, right into the sunset"

"Dick"

"What are you jut gonna stand there like one of those little yard trolls"

"gnomes" Jayla burst out laughing

"You're so thick"

"What am I supposed to do Ty, she made her choice"

"Let her know she made the wrong one" he grabbed the ball, and dropped his bag

"What are you doing?" he ran backwards "No Ty, no!" Tyler launched the ball in the air, it was zooming towards the back of Stefan's head. Jayla pushed him

"You're such an ass" She was going to shout to Stefan but he spun around and caught the ball just as it was about to hit him. He then proceeded to chuck the ball back to Tyler so fast that when Tyler caught it, he almost fell over. Sh burst out laughing

"Woo Stefan!" looking at Tyler she said "Dick" before walking into school and to her first lesson, she sat next to Kelly, her best friend.

"Hey, here you were in hospital again last night"

"Yeah, it's not serious I just collapsed, probably because I haven't eaten a lot lately"

"Well that can be fixed" she said with a grin

"I guess it can"

"What's with the new look?"

"Aunt Jenna thought it would be hilarious to bring girly clothes to the hospital and bring me straight to school"

"Well It looks good"

"Thanks, don't get used to it though" Kelly laughed.

* * *

After school, Jayla headed down to where the cheerleaders were practising, Elena had asked her to meet her there.

"Lena!" she ran over "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that me, Bonnie and Stefan are having dinner at ours tonight because I want Bonnie to get to know him. Then I realised I want you to get to know him to, so can you join us?"

"Sure" something felt weird "What's different here?"

"Nothing why?" then it hit her

"Where's Caroline. It's not like her to be late to anything, let alone cheerleading practice"

"Nobody's seen her today, guess what Stefan did earlier in history"

"What?"

"He completely owned Mr Tanner"

"Wish I could've been there" Elena's face went funny

"Well I've found Caroline" Jayla turned to see her getting out of a car, driven by a guy that looked to be in his twenties. Bonnie joined them

"Oh my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill"

"That's not a mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore"

"Salvatore? As in Stefan" Caroline walked past

"I got the other brother, hope you don't mind"

"I see being hot runs in the family" Jayla remarked

"Go home Jay"

"Don't call me Jay! Only Jerem-"

"Only Jeremy can call you that, I know" She walked away.

* * *

Jayla was in the kitchen, helping, or observing, Bonnie and Elena cook. Bonnie was talking about her 'psychic powers'.

"Last night I'm watching nine-0 commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial and sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"Oh come on, that commercials on a constant loop"

"Fine, but how about this, today I'm obsessed with numbers, three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?"

"Maybe we should play the lottery" Jayla said and her and Elena laughed

"Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's gonna say it's because I'm a witch, I don't wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch"

"I don't wanna be witch"

"I wouldn't mind being a witch, how cool would it be to torture your enemies with magic and never get caught" they looked at her funnily

"You're mind must be so disturbing"

"It is" Jayla said

Elena started pouring some chips into a bowl

"Putting it in a nice bowl isn't falling anybody" she said, popping one into her mouth. After Bonnie directed Elena to the serving spoons with her 'magic' and Stefan came, they were all sat at the table, eating in an awkward silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan

"Well he let me on the team so, I must have done something right"

"Bonnie, Jayla you should have seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball right at him"

"Yeah" Bonnie interrupted "I heard"

"I was with Tyler and Matt when he did it" Jayla said

"You were with Tyler and Matt?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"None of your business" they were back to the awkward silence.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family"

"Ummm divorced, no mum, live with my dad" this was getting to be a really boring night, and Jayla was beginning to wish she hadn't agreed to this, she could be out right now with her friends, having fun. But no.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool"

"Cool isn't the word I would use"

"Well it's certainly interesting, I'm not too versed but I know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's"

"My family came by way of Salem"

"Really?" Stefan seemed very interested in the 'witches'

"Salem witches? I guess that is pretty cool"

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity"

"Yeah they are"

"Plus" Jayla said "They have cool magic powers that could zap your brains out. That's always a bonus" they laughed. The doorbell rang, Elena got up to get it.

"Surprise" Jayla heard the annoying voice of Elena's blonde friend. Caroline. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert" It was just like Caroline to invite herself.

"Hope you don't mind" said a different, male voice. Hearing it Stefan walked out,

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in"

"Oh yeah, you can"

"No, no, no . He can't stay. Can you Damon?"

"Get in here" said Caroline

"We're just…finishing up"

"It's fine. Just come on in"

"You have a beautiful home Elena"

"Thank you" Jayla took this moment to walk out and see who was there

"Let's not forget it's my home too" It was Stefan's brother and Stefan clearly didn't like him as he was giving him a crazy evil eye.

* * *

They were all sat in the living room, Jayla was texting Kelly while everyone else made idol chit chat.

_I bet you're having a great time *sarcasm* _Kelly sent her

_No, I've never been so bored in my entire life _She replied

_Whose even there? _

_Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Stefan's hot brother Damon_

_Hot? ;)_

_Yh, but he's like 20 odd_

_What are they talking about?_

_Skl stuff, I don't even care_

_Well I'll let you get back to your boring day, mum's takin me and big bro at to dinner at the grill : ) x_

Jayla looked up from her phone

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it" Damon said, something told Jayla that he was lying and purposefully annoying Stefan.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her" Bonnie said, trying to defend Elena "She'll get it"

"I guess we can put her in the back"

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleading type Elena" Damon said

"Oh it's just 'cause her parents died" Jayla's head shot up "Yeah. I mean she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity"

"You bitch!"

* * *

**A/N Jayla is mad! If you want to see the girly outfit Jayla was forced to wear you can find the link on my page. Please check it out! Also please review! I still can't believe (SPOILERS AHEAD) that Klaus killed Carol Lockwood, and then playing Christmas music as he walked away, only the vampire diaries! I'll try and update sooner next time!**


End file.
